The Voice Of The Emperor
by LonelinessAnxiety
Summary: Solora is greeted into the mages guild along side several other young mages, However a young Imperial has his eyes fixed on her. I might write more in the future, However appraisal towards my poor writing would persuade me to do so much sooner. Also please forgive any mistakes within.


"Well Dear." The voiced called the Altmer back to reality. Her eyes shot forward in the direction of the older Imperial mage. He was looking towards her inquisitively.

"You have been quiet so far, Care to share your name?" The man asked, He shifted himself awaiting a response.

"S-Solora…" She said softly. As she spoke she rose her hand upwards, nearing her pointed ear, As she began scratching it awkwardly. She slid her feet closer together to distract herself from the glares of the surrounding mages who had been arguing moments earlier. The older mage nodded as she answered.

"Well Solora, Your peers here seem to think we should skip the basics and leap directly into trial magics. What are you thoughts?" He asked awaiting a response. Solora felt the gazes of the mages near her begin to peer deeper within her, Or atleast thats what it felt like. In truth she had made her way to the guild in hopes of learning anything she possibly could and cared very little of what they started with. She took one last quick sweep of the surrounding people before sharing her piece.

"I would assume you know a lot more than all of us combined so I would like to respect whatever the teacher would like to teach." She returned honestly. The female dark elf whose name Solora did not know as it was spoken before she returned to reality, shook her head in disapproval.

"We wouldn't be here if we didn't know the slightest bit of magic. Why not teach us something practical instead of shoving our heads in books." She retorted, Waving her hands in front of her as if it somehow would put more force behind her words. As the dark elf finished her complaints, Several of the mages began roaring outwards their own opinions. Solora looked around herself, Browsing over all of her fellow adepts. She counted nine mages not including herself. Everyone seemed to hail from different origins and she had seen none of them prior to this day.

The bickering between the young mages continued for a moment while the elder mage listened intently, Seeming to care for every individual opinion. Solora looked to her right noticing the young imperial flicking through a small book labeled "Safety with Conjuration". She found herself looking towards the words that covered the pages and read to distract herself from the noise.

After several seconds of this passed, The young Imperial noticed the Altmer taking interest in his book. He returned the piece of cloth that he had been using as a bookmark to the page before closing it and turning to Solora. He held the book out towards her, Offering a small smile.

"If your interested, I wouldn't mind lending you this." He offered in a quiet voice. Solora gazed him over as he turned to face her, allowing a better look. He had hazel eyes that seemed to give off a warm welcoming glow to her, With an accompanying smile of the same aura. She found herself tugging at a strap holding her robes together at her hips nervously.

Solora was a nervous person around everyone, However she was often speechless when in the presence of someone she deemed good looking and this Imperial fit the quota quite well. He had a well built torso, and despite the mage robes that hung around him, Solora couldn't help but imagine the muscles that hid beneath.

" I-I'd hate to burden you…" She eventually choked out in answer. She raised her hands towards his own and gently pushed the book back towards his chest. She returned her hands to her side while doing her very best to keep eye contact with the Imperial, However she found herself enjoying his hazel eyes slightly more than what seemed just friendly. The Imperials smile seemed only to greaten before he gently took a hold of her left hand and placed the book in her grasp gently. The young mage would hold the Altmers hand for a moment, Before allowing it to return to her side with the book in her hand.

"Nonsense, Such a lovely creature like you would never be a burden. Besides, It saves me the hassle of trying to make an excuse to speak with you in the future." He returned to her softly. Solora felt the golden hue of her skin on her cheeks turning a rosy red. She turned the Imperials kind words over in her head while she raised the book to her chest, Bringing both arms up along with it as if she was hugging it.

"You are too kind… But what may I have the honor of calling you…?" Solora asked quietly.

"Atilus, And if I recall correctly your name is Solora. That is rather ironic as your skin glows the lovely golden hue of the sun." Atilus complimented. Solora felt her rosey cheeks only flushing into a darker red at yet another compliment. He did seem to be putting the Imperial charm on her quite well. She found herself unable to respond, Hugging the book tighter lost within the sight of such a handsome man. This continued awkwardly for a moment before the elder mage leading the class snapped everyone back to attention.

"Enough!" He shouted loudly. The voices in the hall began to die down quickly at his command. Everyone returned their attention forward towards him, Awaiting further instruction.

"Despite common want to jump into spells directly, We will be taking a trip to the guild library instead. You will all be assigned a school of magic to research, You will not be forced to learn spells only from that school, as you can learn whatever you would like to. However I would like you to research what you can on the history of the school." The elder explained, Small groans and grunts of Unenthusiasm spread across the room.

"Now you are all dismissed. Head to the library and find books to assist you. We will catch up and see what you all have progressed with tomorrow. Go on." The elder mage finished with. At the end of his advisory the younger mages began draining out of the hall and climbing the stairs towards the library.

The afternoon passed quickly within the library, Filled with nothing but the quiet flipping of pages and slight whispers spread through the young mages. Upon their dismissal, Solora shoved the small handful of books that she had borrowed from the shelves into her bag that rested at her hip. She made her way out of the library trailing behind the other mages, They spoke loudly sharing the details of what they had learned excitedly. However as Solora and the others began traversing the bridge from the guild down into the city of Winterhold below, She stopped herself halfway across the structure. She crawled herself onto the railing, Ignoring the cold from the small layer of snow against her butt. As her feet began dangling freely in the air, She pulled the book that Atilus had lent her earlier in the hall. While Solora found herself flipping through the pages the noise from the town below began to fade to her. She found herself in her own world, Only noticing the small breeze that blew her silver hair across her face, In which she would raise a hand to push it gently back behind her ear. Solora enjoyed each and every cold snowflake that nipped her long elvish ears.

She continued flipping through the pages distractedly for a long while before she felt a hand placed upon her shoulder. She snapped back to the world around her, Turning to face the owner of the hand. She once again found herself facing the Imperial named Atilus.

"Sorry to frighten you, Love. However you seemed to have drifted off to the book and didn't notice my words." Atilus explained himself. Solora felt her cheeks flush at him calling her "Love". Of all the female mages in attendance at the guild, This man decided to put interest within her and she felt flattered at the thought. Before Solora could answer, The Imperial crawled himself onto the stone railing of the bridge beside her, Allowing his own legs to dangle next to her own.

"So are you solely a conjurer or do you have interests in other schools as well?" He inquired. Solora closed the book and allowed it to rest on top of her lap.

"I enjoy enchanting as well…" She answered softly to him. Atilus chuckled.

"An enchantress, Huh? I knew there was something enchanting about you… However I don't think that is from your magic…" He complimented. Solora found herself desperately avoiding his gaze as not to allow him to see the blush that had crawled onto her face. However despite her efforts, Atilus raised a hand to her cheek guiding her gaze back to him.

"Something tells me you haven't put me under your spell in any matter other than metaphorically…" Atilus whispered. Solora smiled at his words, Enjoying the warmth of his hand. A small chuckle escaped the male's lips as he dropped his hand from her. He took an awkward gaze away from her before being drawn back to her direction as he noticed her nearing closer to him. Solora placed a hand against Atilus's chest as she leaned herself closer to him.

"Solora, Your eyes are-" Atilus began with before being silenced by her lips pressing against his own. He had expected a quick kiss from the nervous girl, However he received a deep, caring embrace. Solora nibbled upon his lower lip before parting for breath.

"For such a nervous creature you aren't afraid to get what you would like…" Atilus said with a chuckle.

"And you truly do have the voice of the emperor…" Solora whispered dreamily.


End file.
